The present invention relates generally to cribs having raisable and lowerable side railings for keeping a child within the crib. More particularly, the invention relates to the handle used in releasing a latch assembly that retains the side rail in its upper position.
It is well known to provide cribs for infants or small children that include side railings to prevent the crib occupant from inadvertently falling to the floor, or from deliberately climbing from the crib. To facilitate placing the child into the crib, or taking the child out of the crib, the side railings are typically mounted to the crib structure to enable them to be raised and lowered. One or more latching mechanisms are provided to retain the side rail within its raised position, and the latch mechanisms must be released when it is desired to lower the side rail.
It is important, however, that the release mechanism for the side rail be designed so as to resist operation by the occupant of the crib. The side rail assembly is typically relatively heavy, particularly for a child. Consequently, release of the side rail by the child could prove to be hazardous. Moreover, it is normally undesirable for a small child to be able to get out of the crib whenever he or she may want.
This problem has been recognized in crib latch mechanisms known in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,282 (Bryant), a safety trip lock is provided that includes a wire positioned along the bottom of the side rail assembly for engaging each corner post of the crib. To lower the side rail, not only must one release the normal latch assembly, but also raise the side rail slightly to permit the trip wire to disengage the posts. The side rail can then be lowered.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,528 (Shamie), a latching mechanism is shown which requires two separate actions to release the latch. Two identical latch mechanisms are provided for each side rail, with one mechanism provided for cooperation with each corner post. Each mechanism includes a handle connected at the end of the side rail, with a catch pin extending from the handle into a member carried on the corner post. A head on the pin engages with the opening in the member. Thus, to release the side rail, it is necessary to rotate the handle to cause the pin to align properly with the opening. The handle is then pulled outwardly, to retract the pin from the opening, whereupon the side rail may be lowered, provided the latch assembly at the opposite end of the side rail has also been released.
While resistance to unwanted opening is important, it should not be so difficult to operate the side rail latch mechanism that it becomes a disadvantage to the operator. For example, in both of the latching mechanisms described above, two hands are required to lower the side rail. In Bryant, the rail must be unlatched and held in a raised position with one hand, while the trip wire is manipulated with the second. In the Shamie device, one mechanism must be released, and then while the side rail is held to prevent the released side from lowering, the remaining latch is operated.
Particularly in a hospital setting, but also in the home, it frequently happens that the crib is approached by an attendant holding the child, a medicine, a medical apparatus or some other item needed for the care of the child. In such a case, when the crib is provided with a latching mechanism such as those described above, it is necessary for the attendant to first find a secure location to place the child or item, and only then can the attendant lower the side rail of the crib.
What is needed therefore, is a crib having a latch mechanism for releasing the crib side rail that is resistant to operation by the child occupying the crib. However, at the same time, the latching mechanism should be easily operable by an attendant, and in particular should be capable of operation by the attendant with a single hand.